


Clandestine

by ffroyo



Series: In every alternate universe out there, it'll always be you [1]
Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffroyo/pseuds/ffroyo
Summary: toduck high school au featuring student councillor Tony and delinquent Jaeduck





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @OK839 for the inspiration! (https://twitter.com/OK839/status/965985668638920704)  
> crossposted on AFF

It was the period before the first class of the semester, and the students were standing in front their lockers, chatting with friends and preparing for class. Tony was making his rounds as the student councillor-in-charge that morning. He spotted a group of students standing near the end of the hallway and sighed.

It was Eun Jiwon and his group of dancer friends. They were not that rebellious, so to say, but they liked to make certain modifications to the standard school attire.

“Eun Jiwon, please take off your cap, caps are not part of the school uniform. Lee Jaijin, is that nail polish I see? Please follow me to the office later. Kang Sunghoon, why are you wearing a ribbon instead of our school tie? Please take it off.”

He paused and glanced around them. “Where is Jang Suwon?”

“He’s late.”

“Ah Kim Jaeduck, don’t think I forgot about you, please tie your tie properly.”

Usually they would just shoot the student councillors the evil eye and swear under their breath, but still they would reluctantly follow the instructions.

Today, however, Jaeduck actually retorted “Make me.”

“What?! What did you say?”

“Make me, Tony An sunbaenim. I seem to have forgotten how to tie a tie after the long holiday.” Jaeduck leaned against the lockers and smirked at Tony.

Other student councillors like Heejun would have exploded and dragged Jaeduck straight to the teacher’s office, but being the nice guy he was, Tony gave a deep sigh, and stepped in front of Jaeduck.

“Fine. You can learn it up close then.” Tony grasped the two ends of Jaeduck’s tie and begun explaining step by step on how to tie a proper knot for the tie. The tugging actions brought Jaeduck’s face uncomfortably close to Tony’s, inciting sniggering from Jaeduck’s friends, and even Jaeduck’s cheeks turned slightly pink, but Tony carried on, seemingly oblivious to the reactions.

“There, done. Please remember to tie your tie properly tomorrow, Jaeduck. Jaijin, please follow me.”

* * *

 Later in the morning, Tony realised there was a small note in the pocket. Someone must have slipped it in without him noticing.

“Meet me at classroom 415 at 4.30pm.” The note read. Tony closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

He noted that the location and timing were chosen carefully, as at 4.30pm most students would be busy with their after school activities and classroom 415 was in the furthest corner of the building.

* * *

 At 4.30pm, Tony made his way towards classroom 415. Luckily his student council meeting finished quickly today, or rather, he made sure they were able to wrap things up as quickly as possible. He opened the door of the classroom and quickly locked it behind him.

“Hyunggg, you’re finally here!” Just as he finished locking the door, Tony felt Jaeduck’s arms encircling around his waist, backhugging him.

“What are you doing, Jaeduckie?? This is so risky.”

“But it seems like the only way I could see you these days.” Tony turned around and saw Jaeduck pouting.

“Is that why you asked me to tie your tie this morning?”

“I guess you don’t like me anymore, you weren’t even affected…”

“Wasn’t affected?! My hands were trembling so much and my face felt it was on fire. You had no idea how much I wanted to pull you straight into my arms.”

“Hmmph.” Jaeduck crossed his arms and looked defiantly at Tony.

“You’re angry?”

“It was that obvious, huh? We promised to meet last weekend but you are so busy!! What happened to the hyung who missed me after we didn’t meet for 3 days? We haven’t even seen each other for a week now.”

“I’m sorry, ugh it’s my senior year, things are bound to get busy but really, I’ll make time for you, Jaeduck-ah. Please don’t be angry, hmm? You’re all that matters.”

Upon seeing Jaeduck’s face softening a little, Tony quickly closes the gap between them and cupped his face.

“Let me make it up to you now.”

Jaeduck closed his eyes, anticipating, but instead Tony’s lips landed lightly on his right eyelid, then his left eyelid and then his nose.

Jaeduck wondered if one could die of want right then.

Finally, Tony’s lips landed on Jaeduck’s soft ones, causing Jaeduck to wrap his arms around Tony’s neck.

As their kiss grew increasingly heated, Tony propped Jaeduck up so he was sitting on a desk, and Jaeduck’s legs immediately went around Tony’s hips, tugging them close to each other. Tony loosened Jaeduck’s tie.

“Yah you better tie it back later.” “You bet”

After unbuttoning the top few buttons, Tony buried his head in Jaeduck’s neck, lightly biting, causing Jaeduck to moan.

“Shhh, someone is gonna hear.” Tony mumbled in between kissing his way up Jaeduck’s neck.

“It’s your fault- ahhhhh stop it!” Jaeduck opposed feebly as he felt another nip on his earlobe. Tony An usually had great self-control in all areas, but when it came to Kim Jaeduck he was powerless against his own desires.

“God I missed you so much. I hate myself for being so busy. Can’t we just…tell people we’re together? Then we don’t have to sneak around so much.” Tony drew slow circles on Jaeduck’s waist. They were snuggling the best they could in a classroom, with Jaeduck being on Tony’s lap and leaning against Tony’s shoulder.

“Absolutely not. You know what your parents would say. And my parents. And you know they would definitely hear of it if we went public.”

“I know, I know. But I just want to tell the world you’re mine.” Leaning forward, Tony kisses Jaeduck again, his hands slipping beneath Jaeduck’s shirt to caress his waist.

“Sorry, I’m gonna be late, I forgot my homework in my classroom, I’ll be-”

Tony and Jaeduck were so engrossed in each other that they didn’t hear a loud voice coming towards the classroom, the sounds of the keys jingling and the unlocking the classroom door.

“Tony hyung?”

Hearing a voice and a dull thud, Tony and Jaeduck hurried sprung apart but it was too late. Tony saw Chilhyun staring at them, his eyes and mouth opened wide in shock.

“Tony hyung?!?!?!?! And Jaeduck??!?!?!? WHAT?!!?!?!!?”

“Chilhyun shhhhhhhh!!” Tony rushed up and covered Chilhyun’s mouth, while Jaeduck hurriedly peeked out to check nobody else was around and locked the door again.

“Mhnnnnnpt! What?????? WHEN!!!!!!!” Chilhyun finally wrenched Tony’ hands away and pointed accusingly at the couple.

“Please keep your voice down.” Tony begged. “Since the start of the year.”

“You guys have been sneaking around the last 6 months???!.....ah no wonder you kept volunteering for detention duty during the 2nd semester whenever the dancer group got into trouble. And the dance studio was always booked by them even when the ballet dancers wanted to practice!!! Aish hyung…”

“It’s not like I did something wrong!” Tony was indignant. “Doing extra detention duty, and the dance studio…they did really have to practice!! They had that street dance competition then.”

“Sure hyung, go on and deny it. You…you even rushed through our meeting just now omg hyung!! You are totally whipped by-“ Once again, Tony tried to silence Chilhyun, but Jaeduck was already beside himself with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first toduck fic so there may be some stuff lacking? I'm always open to constructive criticism.  
> Thank you for reading and leave a comment/kudos ♡
> 
> Also I suck at chaptered fics, so there may or may not be a continuation to this.


End file.
